sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alessio Rigano
Name: Alessio Rigano Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Cats, Speed cubing, Playing the tuba, Rock music, Robotics, Video games Appearance: '''Al is 5'4" tall and weighs 134 pounds. He has curly, black hair that reaches chin length. When he forgets to shave, stubble can be seen on his chin. Above his brown eyes he has thick, black eyebrows. His skin is an even olive colour due to his italian heritage with a bit of a tan as a result of spending time outside with his cats. His arms are hairy and somewhat muscular from uncommon workouts, and have some scars from incidents with his cats. He is short in physique and has fat stored around his waist, appearing neither athletic or muscular. Al's face is full and his nose is average-sized. His lips are full and often dry. Al usually wears hoodies and checkered button-up shirts and jeans. When abducted, Alessio wore a grey t-shirt underneath a white hoodie covered in his cats' fur along with a pair of blue jeans and red chucks. '''Biography: Alessio Rigano, or for short Al, was born to Mauro and Jennifer Rigano in Bullhead City, Arizona. As the sole child of the married couple, his loving family gave him much attention and care. Mauro works as a pilot, while Jennifer works as a dentist. As Mauro is not at home as much as Jennifer, she was the one who primarily upbrought Al when he was a child. That led to Alessio disliking his mother more than his father, who did not seem as strict to him, in comparison to his mother, who often nagged at him. He enjoyed it when his father was at home as they often played games, like chess, together. The Riganos lived in an apartment in Bullhead City. Mauro and Jennifer owned two cats, Massimo and Michelle. Al was fond of the cats as a child, being fascinated by them. Most of his childhood he often played with the cats in the house and outside, while his mother supervised him. Over the years Al became not only interested in cats, but also in other animals he viewed as cute and adorable, like bunnies or hamsters. After visiting a shelter for the first time, he began to think about getting a job with animals. Al decided to adopt two more cats as a teenager, after he begged his parents, so he could take care of more pets. When his family visited his aunt in Italy during summer vacation, she gave him a rubik's cube to play with as a gift. Throughout the vacation, when being bored at the house of the aunt or being bored while sitting in the car, Al spent much time trying to solve the cube, but did not manage to do so. Eventually, when he got home he googled how to solve the cube and soon managed to solve the cube with the help of the guide and the given algorithms. As he stumbled through the internet, he found videos of speedcubers and was fascinated by them. He eventually tried to speed cube as well, but neglected doing it after dealing more with school or video games. Still, Al usually takes a rubik's cube with him to school or on occasions like travelling or hospital visits to avoid boredom. In Al's free time, aside from playing with the cat or with the rubik's cube, he liked to surf on the internet to watch videos or to play flash games. His parents prevented him from buying the video games he wanted when he was younger, because they wanted to save money and didn't want their son to get addicted to them. At first Alessio was annoyed by that, but as he grew up he lived with it. When Alessio became a teenager he discussed with his parents about the issue and eventually Alessio convinced them to allow him to buy some video games. Alessio adopted the habit of his parents saving money, so he often played cheap or old video games, instead of newer, expensive ones. While Alessio was going through old records that belonged to his father, Alessio found an interest in classical rock and roll songs that aren't played on the radio and are no longer popular. He asked his dad to lend him the records and this resulted in him listening to classic rock in his free time. Alessio got more interested in music, preferring any subgenre of rock. He often hums tunes out of habit and when he is distracted or thinks that he's alone. With his deeper interest in music he tried to play the guitar and the piano, but failed and gave up. When Al was attending the seventh grade, Mauro, who formerly worked at Laughlin/Bullhead International Airport, started working at the Kingman Airport. As a result, Mauro and Jennifer wanted to move to Kingman so that Mauro could get to his is workplace more easily, but decided to wait for Al to finish middle school before moving to Kingman. Because of the move, Alessio started high school in a new city. As he was new to the school, he was lonely at first. Despite being a shy person, he tried to act friendly to other classmates and soon got along with the others. Alessio was still interested in music, despite the failed attempts at learning an instrument, and soon decided to sign up for the school orchestra to play the tuba there. While his parents were skeptical about that, because they thought he wouldn't manage to keep up with the responsibility, he convinced them by promising them to practise the tuba daily. This lead to him excelling in playing the tuba, although he would not admit that. He also considered joining a bigger orchestra after graduating, because he had fun playing the tuba. He was proud of having learned how to play the instrument, but was concerned about forgetting how to play the tuba. Alessio's doing average in school, getting usually Bs and Cs. The only subjects where he achieves As in are P.E. and biology. In P.E. he tried to be ambitious and attempted training to become more athletic and tried to train outside of the school, but constantly lost motivation. In Biology he succeeded because the subject interested him, as he wanted a future job as a veterinarian. In other subjects Al's participation is sparse, just actively participating when he knows the right answer. When he does not know, he usually just pays attention, without partaking much. Alessio is not an outgoing person as he usually likes to spend his time with himself. When he was a sophomore, he decided to join the robotics club partially because it seemed interesting and partially because he wanted to socialize more, as he saw that as a chance to make more friends. After visiting the club several times out of curiosity, he learned how to handle robots from the others. He needed help from the other members when he joined at first and while improving, as he did not excel in robotics. Much to his chagrin, he still needs support from the others to date and fears himself to be burden to them. He found the members of the robotics club relatable and friendly and hoped to get a closer connection with the other members and stay in the club. Al is friendly towards other people, but he is however, shy. Alessio is not an outgoing guy, usually interacting with those around him very little. Aside from the robotics club, he tried to keep good connections to the other people from his school so whenever he did want to talk to others he could do so. Due to his interest in rock music, he also often visits music events and is a fan and supporter of the school bands. He likes to cheer for the musicians and give them compliments. He generally also looks up to a lot of people who have achieved accomplishments that amazed him and shows this by acting polite and friendly towards them. He is not selective about who to hang out with, not choosing popular classmates over unpopular ones to spend time with. Outside of the school, he barely interacts with other people in his free time. As a result, he had more school friends and acquaintances than friends outside of school to hang out with. Advantages: Alessio is generally a very friendly person and has a reputation as such, which could help him gain allies. While not being athletic, he could be considered stronger than average due to his training. Disadvantages: Alessio's a shy person which might lead to weak communication with allies. Besides, Alessio also lacks self-confidence and ambition, which could lead to him giving up early on the island. Designated Number: Male student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: 10 foot pole Conclusion: So this is the guy from Diary of a Wimpy kid right? Gotta say I hate quitters, so hopefully B009 saves us all some time and gets it over with quick.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''10 foot pole (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alessio Rigano. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!